The Favor
by chaingangprincess1978
Summary: Lesbian Slash Pairing: Mickie James/Kelly Kelly, with some involvment by John Cena. Mickie and Kelly want to have a baby, and they ask a favor of John...they ask him to be their baby's daddy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Favor

Written by: Chaingang Princess 1978 With special guest writer Cena's Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any names in the WWE. But I do wish to thank them for being there so I can write this awesome story about them. Also, this story may contain some material which is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. If that's you please hit your back button right now. Also…kick back, relax and enjoy the story, but please don't forget to read and review…I need some feedback!

Lesbian Slash….Pairing: Mickie James/ Kelly Kelly.

With some ivolvement with John Cena.

Chapter One.

Mickie James smiled as she arrived back at her hotel room after the show. Tonight had been fun. The Divas had been involved in a Pyjama Pillow Fight Match and it had turned chaotic when Maryse had taken a cheap shot against Kelly in the ring. But it had all been in fun and everyone had enjoyed themselves in the end. Kelly would already be back at the room. She had left right after the match. Mickie had had to stick around as she had been required to shoot a promo for her match at the upcoming Royal Rumble Pay Per View.

Mickie slipped into the room quietly, and as she was closing the door, she felt Kelly slide her arms around her from behind, and plant soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"Hi baby." Kelly whispered in her ear.

"Babe." Mickie replied. Grinning again.

"Guess what?" Kelly whispered.

"You're horny?" Mickie asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well yes…but something else too…"

"What's that?"

"I'm ovulating….let's make a baby."

"Ummm, one small problem there sweetie." Mickie said, gently caressing Kelly's cheek, as she gazed into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"What?"

"We don't have a donor yet!" Mickie reminded her.

"I thought we agreed on someone." Kelly said with a small pout.

"Yeah..but don't you think we should ask him first?" Mickie said with a small smile….that was her Kelly…so cute.

"Ok…pass me my phone." Kelly said.

"KELLY! I didn't mean right now!" Mickie said, shaking her head and snickering.

"Why? No time like the present." Kelly replied, reaching for her cell phone on the bedside table.

Before Mickie could stop her, Kelly had picked up her phone and had dialed the number.

"It's ringing." She whispered.

Mickie's face went pale, as she imagined John on the other end.

"Oh hi John…How are you?...We're fine…Actually we have a favor we'd like to ask…Could you come up to our room?..five minutes…great….see you then." Kelly hung up the phone and turned to Mickie with a smile.

"He's coming up."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any names in the WWE. But I do wish to thank them for being there so I can write this awesome story about them. Also, this story may contain some material which is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. If that's you please hit your back button right now. Also…kick back, relax and enjoy the story, but please don't forget to read and review…I need some feedback!

The Favor

Chapter Two

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

John couldn't help wondering what it was the girls wanted to speak to him about. Although part of him already had some idea. He had overheard them talking about wanting to have a baby for some time now…and he was thinking they were probably going to ask him to be a sperm donor for them. What they didn't know was, John was perfectly willing to do it….on one condition that was…

He arrived outside the girls' room and knocked softly on the door.

Mickie answered.

"Hello John." She said with a small smile.

"Hiya Mickie."

"Please come in. Would you like something to drink? We've got some bottled water, or I think there's some iced tea in the fridge."

" I'm fine thanks. What I'd really like is to know what this is all about."

John sat down on the edge of the bed and folded his arms, waiting.

Kelly's face started to turn a little pink as she turned to John to explain.

"Well, John; as you know Mickie and I love each other very much. We've recently started discussing the idea of having children together. But that won't happen unless we can find a suitable sperm donor. We've thought long and hard, and considered many different men that we know, and both of us agree that you would be perfect…." Kelly trailed off, her face now a deep crimson red.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to be the father of your baby?" John asked.

"We think you'd be an amazing father." Mickie said, with a smile.

"Gee girls, I really don't know what to say, I'm flattered….I'm gonna need some time to think about it. Although; there is one thing you both should know."

"What's that?" Kelly asked.

"If we do this….we're doing it the old fashioned way….no cups and turkey basters…nope…just me and whichever one of you is having the kid…and we get 'er done!"

"But John….you're forgetting one thing…"

"What's that?"

"We're dykes!" Mickie said, with a small frown.

"Well, then girls you gotta ask yourselves, how bad do you really want to have a baby?"

"All right, All right. We'll meet in our hotel room tomorrow night. Kelly is ovulating now, that gives us about a five day window for conception." Mickie said.

Meanwhile John was struggling with his own thoughts at this point. Of how he was going to explain his agreement with the girls to Randy.

John left the girls, and headed back to his room. He let himself in and was happy to find Randy there, getting comfortable.

"Hey…where have you been?" Randy asked. Coming over to John and kissing him hello.

"I was just visiting with Mickie and Kelly. Randy, they want me to be the father of their baby."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah….and I told them I would. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"That we do it the old fashioned way."

"No….John how could you even think that? You're gay. How would you even be able to do it?"

"Randy…I can fake it….remember I had a wife. I had to fake it then."

Randy was scowling at John….obviously he had some issues with this.

"Come on Randy…it's the best way for Kelly to conceive."

"Well I suppose I could be okay with it…but only because it's a favor for the girls."

"Ok."

"When is this happening?" Randy asked.

"Tomorrow night. Kelly's ovulating." John said.

"Fine…but you get in….you do what you need to do, and you get out. And don't you **DARE** enjoy it."

"Okay Randy…I promise I'll hate every second of it." John said, a little annoyed at him.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

John knocked on the girls' door. He was a little nervous….but he was ready to do this.

"Hi John…come on in. Kelly's all ready to go." Mickie said.

John stepped in the room, and sure enough, there was Kelly. Laying in the bed, with a sheet draped over her.

"Hi John…" she whispered, sounding a little nervous.

John went over to the bed and stripped off his clothes. He crawled in beside Kelly, and was a little surprised when she reached down to grip him….stroking softly.

"So…..are you ready?" he asked her.

"Um…yes…" she whispered.

John moved in to do what he had to do then. He kissed Kelly softly as he got on top, and gently nudged her legs apart.

Kelly moaned softly as he slowly slid inside of her.

She felt good. Warm, and wet….very tight. It was hard for him not to lose control….He didn't care what Randy said….he kind of wanted to enjoy this….he was more bisexual than gay.

John started to thrust slowly, and Kelly moaned. He felt her moving with him a little….and was even more turned on by it. So Kelly was bi too it seemed.

It carried on like this….getting even more pleasurable….and John sped up as he got into it.

Finally he was ready…on the verge of cumming.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Mmmmm, yes….fill me John….let's make a baby." She said to him.

That was all it took. John went over the edge…moaning loudly as he came. Shooting his load deep inside her.

After it was over, John rolled to the side. Laying there, holding Kelly close for a minute.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

He heard what he thought was a small sigh escape her.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, it was good. I'm just really hoping it works." She said, her eyes full of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

John stood and went to the bathroom to dress after it was over.

He turned to the girls and said his goodbyes. Kelly smiled sweetly as she kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered a thank you into his ear.

Mickie thanked John too, and when he looked to her to see if he could see any resentment or dislike in her eyes, there was none.

After he was gone, back to his room and to Randy, Mickie turned to Kelly with a smile on her face. She crawled into bed beside Kelly, and pulled her close, kissing her sweetly.

"Are you okay, Micks?" Kelly asked her.

"Yeah babe, I'm all right. It was actually kind of hot seeing you with John. I guess that's because I knew why he was doing what he was doing." Mickie answered saying what she honestly felt at that moment. Truth be known, she wasn't totally gay herself. But lately she preferred the company of women.

"Well I just hope it works…" Kelly said, with a little yawn.

"Yeah, me too babe, me too." Said Mickie.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

John was chilling in his hotel room, waiting for Randy to get back. He was already done for the night, his match had been up first. He would be hearing something from the girls any day now, as to whether or not it had worked. John was kind of hoping deep down that it had. He wanted the baby too.

Suddenly his cell phone rang on the bedside table and John jumped; startled by the noise.

He set down his bottle of Evian and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"John, It's Mickie." She said.

"Hey Mickie…what's up?"

"Just thought I should let you know, that Kelly just took a pregnancy test."

"And?" John asked, crossing his fingers.

"The result came back negative, she's not pregnant John." Mickie replied sounding a little sad.

"Oh, well, we could always try again." John said, trying not to sound too eager. Sure he loved Randy, but being with Kelly had been fun. And his reason for doing it had been the most amazing thing about it. He was trying to create a life.

"Is she there now?" John asked Mickie.

"Yeah she's right here, wanna talk to her?" Mickie replied.

"If she wants to talk to me."

Kelly came on the phone then, and when she said hello to John, he could hear her voice shaking and he knew she'd been crying a little.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hey sweetie; I was very sorry to hear about the negative. Bummer; but we can always try again when you ovulate next."

"You want to?" Kelly asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course I do. I know how much a baby would mean to you and to Mickie."

"That's great John. You know I was afraid to have Mickie tell you. Because I thought that you might change your mind and not want to do this anymore."

"No way! You know what I say Kelly, Never Give Up!"

"Well my next ovulation should be in about 2 weeks or so. I will keep you posted and believe me, as soon as things are happening you'll know about it."

"Ok sweetie. You be sure and let me know….and Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Mickie I said thanks for being so cool about the whole thing. I know it can't be easy for her, knowing what's going on, ya know?"

"Yeah I do, I will tell her. Anyway John, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm kinda tired. And Mickie wants to cuddle."

"Yeah, Randy just walked in the door here. And he's looking at me like he wants some attention too. Good Night Kelly."

"Bye John." She said and hung up.

John hung up the phone then and turned to face Randy.

"Well, did it work, is she knocked up?" Randy asked.

"No, she didn't conceive. Guess her body wasn't ready for it just then after all." John replied.

"So that means you're not going to be the donor after all right?" Randy asked.

"No…it means we're going to try again in a couple weeks, the next time she's ready."

"But, John!"

"Randy! I don't want to hear it. This isn't just something I'm doing for the girls. It's for me too. I want the kid too."

"Fine…you do what you want John! And when the lesbians have you tied down with the kid on a Saturday night so they can go out clubbing and cruising together then don't you dare come crying to me!"

Randy grabbed his jacket and stormed out then.

John fell back on the bed feeling hurt by Randy's reaction. Why was it such a big deal to him? John lay there trying to figure it out for himself until he got too tired to think anymore and fell asleep.

John woke the next morning and rolled over to find Randy back in bed beside him. He must have come in really late, and hadn't wanted to wake him for some make up lovin'

John rolled over and started to spoon Randy. He bent to kiss Randy's neck in hopes of waking him for some morning play and that was when he saw it. A hickey.

John tried to tell himself that it wasn't what it looked like. It was probably just a bruise from taking a hard fall in the ring. But somewhere in his gut he knew it to be true. Randy had cheated on him last night.

John felt his eyes tear up as he tried to imagine Randy with another guy. His sexy Randy with Miz, or Swagger…John felt nauseated and rolled back over to his side of the bed. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Just then Randy stirred beside him, and rolled over, trying to spoon him.

"Good morning champ!" he whispered in John's ear; as he pressed his morning hardness against John's backside.

John pretended to still be asleep. He was hoping Randy would give up and leave him alone. But Randy persisted, and began nibbling John's earlobe.

"What's the matter baby? Not in the mood?"

That was it! John could stand no more. He rolled over and looked at Randy with a scowl.

"No Randy! I'm not in the mood. For sex anyway; but I am in the mood for an explanation."

"Of what?" Randy asked, still pawing at John.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ok John, I'll bite. What am I explaining to you now?"

John reached out then and grabbed Randy's head in his hands, turning it.

"What exactly do you call that?" he demanded, running his finger over the hickey.

Randy stopped then and sat up in bed, turning white. He was caught! And it was all that slut Miz's fault. He had told him not to leave any marks.

He looked at John again who was now standing at the edge of the bed, tapping his foot waiting for an answer; and in that moment Randy knew that no matter what he told John it had better be the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Well? I'm waiting…" John trailed off, too disgusted to finish.

"John baby….I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just so fed up with hearing about Mickie and Kelly, and their baby and you being the father. I took off last night and tried to find a way to forget all that for a while." Randy looked at him then and John could see remorse in his face.

Although deep down John found himself thinking that Randy was only sorry he'd been caught. John knew about Randy. About his playboy ways; Randy had broken a lot of hearts, and John had the unmistakable feeling that his would be next.

"So who was it Randy….Swagger? Rhodes? That slut Miz?" John was fuming now. He had every right to be angry, Randy thought as he took a deep breath and forced himself to tell John who it had been.

"It was Miz. It kind of just happened. I'm sorry John. Please don't be mad…"

"Don't be mad? DON'T BE MAD? Randy you better just get out of my sight right now. I'm so disgusted I could vomit. Take your things and get out of my room Randy! And don't ever come back. I don't want anything else to do with you on anything other than a professional level!"

"Please John….it was a mistake!"

"Mistake MY ASS!" John said to him, his face going deep red, and the veins on his neck starting to pop out. "The only mistake you made Randy, was getting caught!"

"And look who's talking, Mr. don't-wanna-leave-my-wife-even-though-I'm-in-love-with-Randy. Really John now you're just the pot calling the kettle black."

"No Randy, you're wrong. I eventually did tell my wife, remember? I did it for you, because I loved you….I really loved you. I thought you had changed Randy." John broke down sobbing and fell onto the bed. "And now look what you've gone and done. You've gone and shown me that you haven't changed at all. You'll still fuck anything that's male and on two legs…Miz Randy? Really?" John broke off again, sobbing harder this time.

Randy stood then and began packing up his belongings. When he was finished he reached out to place his hand on John's shoulder to say goodbye.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone." John growled.

Randy left then, and John broke down completely, crying his little heart out. When he was too tired to cry anymore he got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It was then that he thought about his life, and what was happening and he felt a little better as he felt that maybe all of this had happened for a reason.

Randy had clearly not been okay with his little arrangement with Mickie and Kelly. He had done enough bitching for John to know that this was how he felt and it wasn't likely to ever change.

John decided then and there to move on and forget about Randy. He would find someone new. And in the meantime he would focus on helping the girls' dream come true.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own any names in the WWE. But I do wish to thank them for being there so I can write this awesome story about them. Also, this story may contain some material which is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. If that's you please hit your back button right now. Also…kick back, relax and enjoy the story, but please don't forget to read and review…I need some feedback!

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

Over the next two and a half weeks, John spent lots of time hanging out with Mickie and Kelly. They were really sweet to him, and two of the best fag-hags he could ask for. Then one night as they were sitting at dinner at a local sushi bar, Kelly leaned over to whisper in John's ear.

"I found out this morning that I'm ovulating again."

"Really…well I guess that means we need to try again as soon as possible." John replied with a wink.

"Well; call us crazy or whatever, but that's sort of why we're taking you to dinner John. We wanted to maybe try it again tonight when we get back."

"I'm definitely game." John confessed, giving Kelly a wink.

They had a really great dinner. They talked like the good friends they were, and Mickie was disgusted to hear about what Randy had done. She told John it was okay though, that he was a very handsome man and would find someone who would be totally crazy about him.

"Awww, thank you, Micks…" he said, blushing.

"So I really have a question that I seriously need to ask you Mickie…" John said as they were getting in the car to drive back to the hotel.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Are you sure you're okay with Me and Kelly doing this? It seems to me like you are, because I know how badly you two want to have a baby."

"John if I wasn't; I never would have let it happen that first time." Mickie replied. And she gave John a smile to let him know she was serious.

That was all John needed to hear.

As they got out of the car, and went up to Mickie and Kelly's room together, he silently prayed that this time it would work and that he would soon be a daddy.

When they arrived, Kelly opened the door, and motioned for John to come inside.

"I think I'm gonna go take a bath…give you two some privacy. I'm totally fine with everything that's about to happen, but at the same time, I feel it's more between the two of you than all three of us." Mickie said, kissing Kelly sweetly before heading off into the bathroom.

"Love you Mickie-doll." Kelly called.

"Love you too Kellybean! Now you and John get busy and make us a baby."

Kelly and John turned to each other once Mickie was in the bathroom and they could hear the water running.

Kelly leaned in to kiss John gently on the lips.

Before they both knew what was happening, John had removed his clothes, and most of Kelly's too, and was now fumbling with the clasp on her bra.

"Leave it John…" she breathed. "I can't wait any longer, I need you inside me right now."

"Mmmmm Kelly, ever since the first time we tried this I've wanted to do it again. I was even a naughty boy and secretly hoped it wouldn't work so I would get to do this again. And now I am."

John trailed off and lifted Kelly to the bed, gently laying her down.

He nudged her legs apart gently, and he heard her moan out loud as he slid inside her once again.

They began to move together, Kelly's moans turning John on more and more. He tried to hold back for as long as possible but found that he couldn't. The idea of why he was doing what he was doing turned him on the most, and finally with a loud moan, and a grunt of her name John went over the edge.

After it was over, he cradled Kelly in his arms like the last time.

"Are you all right sweetie?" he cooed.

"Yes…John, I'm not going to lie….I kind of hoped it wouldn't work last time too. I wanted to do this again too. I like you John, I think you're very sexy."

"Well let's hope it does work this time, now that it's out of our systems." John said, giving Kelly a cute wink.

Just then Mickie came out of the bathroom wearing her fuzzy pink bathrobe and slippers. She had a big white towel wrapped around her hair. She looked first at John, and then at Kelly, and smiled a big smile.

"Ah, perfect timing, I see you two are done."

"Yeah and let's hope it works this time." Kelly said, giving Mickie a smile and a wink.

"I think it might babe, I really think it might." Mickie said.

John got up to go then, pulling his clothes on. He turned first to Mickie.

"Thanks for being so awesome Mickie. I know it can't be easy seeing me do this with Kelly."

"You know John, you don't have to keep saying that. I'm fine! Really I am. I'm just grateful that you're okay with being the baby's daddy."

"Well…how about this, everyone just knows that everyone's cool with the whole thing and we think positively and hope for a positive result on my next test." Kelly said.

"That's my Kellybean. Always the positive one." Mickie said with a grin, leaning over to kiss Kelly passionately.

"I'll leave you two alone." John said, and excused himself.

As he went back to his room that night, John felt really happy about what had just happened and before he went to sleep he knelt beside his bed and said a prayer that what had happened tonight would make a baby for him, for Mickie, and for Kelly.

Three Weeks Later

John's phone rang while he was sitting in the locker room waiting for his cue to go on.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"John, it's Mickie. Just thought you might like to know that we're pregnant!" Mickie said sounding over the moon.

"Really, that's wonderful you two…"

"Kelly's tickled pink. And she is insisting on having you be a part of the baby's life. The baby will have two mommies, and a daddy. She says it's important for the baby to have a male role model; especially if it's a boy. I have to say I agree with her. Oh John….I can't thank you enough..." Mickie trailed off, sounding emotional.

"Well Mickie, that's awesome, and remember how you kept saying not to worry about Randy and that someone else would come along….well someone has." John confessed.

"Really sweetie, that's great, who is it?" Mickie asked.

"Evan Bourne…" John trailed off, blushing.

"Awww, you two must look so cute together. And it must be making Randy crazy jealous….you know how he feels about Evan."

"That I do. But once I told Evan about what he did to me, he said that he was happy for the warning I'd just given him and that he would stay well away from Randy."

"Anyway John I have to get off the phone, Kelly wants to phone her parents."

"Yeah, and I just had a stage hand tell me I'm up next. I'll catch up with you girls later…say how about the four of us do brunch on Sunday?"

"Sounds wonderful. Talk to you later John."

"Yup, bye Mickie." John said and hung up the phone.


End file.
